matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Tactical Sniper Rifle
The Tactical Sniper Rifle is the Sniper weapon by MatthewGo707. * (alt-fire) * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 14.3.0|efficiency/_damage = *27-36 (post-13.5.0) *Combat level: 14-17|fire_rate = *91 (main) *98 (alt-fire)|capacity = 20 (max 200)|mobility = *130 (pre-13.5.0) *4 (weight) *90 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = Perfect|cost = 360 |level_required = 27}} Appearance It is a sniper rifle with the stock, the silencer, the scope and the magazine under the handguard. Strategy It deals strong damage, good fire rate, average capacity and good mobility. Tips *Use this weapon while ambushing players, so that you can get some damage in before they react. *This weapon is also good for stealth due to it being silent. However, do not good too close to an opponent, thus they will be able to hear you. *It has no recoil, so you can use this in all ranges. *This weapon has a scope, use it so you can attack your enemies at longer ranges easier. *Time your shots as this weapon has very limited ammo. *This weapon is very good for ambushes as it does not make much noise. *This weapon can be used as a sniper substitute due to its increased range, also with its silent firing sound and fast moving projectile this weapon allows you to be very stealthy. *It has a large hitbox so even at long range, you can aim near the player. *This weapon can also be used to take down highly mobile or Jetpack users, due to this weapon dealing high damage, and a decently fast fire rate. *Switch to "Automatic" mode if encountering groups of enemies and if you want to turn this into a makeshift primary weapon. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Unfortunately, players can see who killed them and where they are. So, they can easily locate you. *This weapon is a powerful sidearm, so if the player were to encounter an opponent with this equipped, its advised to use a weapon with high amounts of damage, and to shoot the opponent in the head in order to kill the opponent quickly, as head-shots that come from the Silent Killer can kill players rather quickly. *Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. Ideally you would want to attack using weapons with the Wall-Break effect, and shoot behind cover. Since this weapon lacks the wallbreak effect, walls can easily help you get away from these users. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *Get close with a weapon with lots of damage, however, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *When facing these users, you would most likely get killed. However, if you happen to use weapons such as the Bastion or the Pumpkin Thrower you could actually kill them even after they have killed you. You can actually hold the fire button of any sniper or area damage weapon at the users so that you can actually have a chance to kill them as they kill you. Firing Sound *Special Agent's Theme *Military-themed Trivia *This is the first sniper weapon to feature the magazine under the handguard. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Silent Category:Event Set